


all i want is to undo you

by WhoTheBuckIsStucky



Series: SuperM One-Shots [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Ten, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Taeyong, slight mentions of rougher stuff but its really just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTheBuckIsStucky/pseuds/WhoTheBuckIsStucky
Summary: Taeyong's worried about everyone's expectations for him going into SuperM, and drives himself crazy with worry. Ten helps him relax.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: SuperM One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	all i want is to undo you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I'm back! Please enjoy!

"Here," Ten said. Taeyong accepted the piece of bread with unsteady hands, yawning. "Thought I'd let you sleep in," he continued at Taeyong's confused look. "You were up late last night preparing. Breakfast wasn't that exciting, anyway. Get dressed; Mark and Yukhei want us to put our heads together before we have our first official day as SuperM."

"To do what?" Taeyong asked, feeling a little stupid, taking a small bite of the bread. It was still warm.

"Just share what we know about the other three, so we can make a good impression." Ten shrugged. "Like, Mark knows a little bit about Baekhyun and Kai... I followed Taemin when I was younger, so I know some of his habits. Plus, we thought it would be cool to hang out together a little bit to relax."

"Who's we? And when did we decide?" Taeyong asked, trying not to feel worried that he hadn't been included. 

Ten noticed the look on his face, anyway. "It's not like that," he said. "We were talking about it at breakfast. Mark just happened to be there--and you know Yukhei and I are close now, because of WayV, so we've been thinking about it too, especially because we're both still learning Korean." He sat down on the edge of Taeyong's bed. "Don't worry. It's going to be really casual. You don't have to... prepare for it or anything."

Taeyong looked at him through his bangs, trying to hide behind what was left of the bread. "Shouldn't I have suggested it, though? I've been each of your leader at one point or another..."

Ten sighed. "Taeyong. You know your role is going to be different in this group than it's been at any other time. All of our roles will be! Even the hyungs. And, sure, Mark will still be maknae--but he's going to be carrying a lot of our promotions when they're in English. And I'll be helping him." He took Taeyong's hand, running his thumb gently over his knuckles. "Baekhyun is going to have to lead--something he hasn't done before. And both Kai and Taemin will be adjusting to acting as seniors."

"Yeah, that's the problem." Taeyong stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth, and pulled away, swinging his legs over the opposite side of the bed and standing. "Everyone else is taking on more responsibility. Except for me."

"Yukhei isn't, either."

"Yeah, well, Yukhei is... Yukhei. That's different."

"No, it's not. Besides," Ten said, pressing forward. "That's just what we know about right now. New things could come up. In the meantime, will you do something for me?" Agile as ever, he got to his feet swiftly and blocked Taeyong from heading to his wardrobe. "Will you just... stop putting so much pressure on yourself? You deserve a break."

"But," Taeyong said, feeling small, "what if everyone is expecting me to be... leader-y?"

"No one is expecting anything," Ten said firmly. "We don't know how this is going to go. So--will you?" His tone dropped slightly, and Taeyong felt a shiver go up his spine. "It's going to be enough on its own, without any pressure you put on yourself. So be good for me, okay, and let go."

Taeyong took a deep, steadying breath, and raised his eyes to meet Ten's expectant gaze. "Okay," he said softly, not really believing it himself, forcing a challenging  _ or what? _ back down his throat. "I'll try."

"Okay." Ten stepped aside, moving toward the door. "We'll meet in my room in like fifteen minutes, all right?" 

__________________

__________________

As hard as he tried to focus, Taeyong couldn't help but drift off into his own thoughts. He was trying to come up with things he knew would help them, but it was hard, because once he started thinking, his thoughts inevitably snapped right to how everyone would think he was irresponsible, or else too controlling, and how he wasn't sure why he'd been chosen to be a member of SuperM in the first place, and how maybe once they saw him, everyone would realize there had been a mistake, and he'd be replaced--

"All right." Ten's voice broke through the fog of his ruminations. "Obsessing over it won't help. Let's go play games."

"Games!" Yukhei repeated enthusiastically, slinging an arm around Mark's shoulders. "Taeyong is good at games, right? Let me try and beat you."

"Y-yeah," Taeyong said, shaking himself and trying to ignore the sharp look Ten was giving him and the feeling it kicked up in his stomach. He stopped himself from biting his lip, and turned to Yukhei. "Good luck, because you're going to need it."

__________________

__________________

The games helped, but anytime Taeyong wasn't fully distracted from it, the anxiety threatened to wash him away. He was grateful for the simple breakfast he'd had; if it had been any harder on his stomach, he would have probably already thrown it up. Each minute that passed was a minute closer to the start of SuperM preparations, and he was feeling less and less ready.

He had declined lunch, and was now picking at his dinner, hoping against all odds that Yukhei and Mark's joking would keep Ten from noticing his lack of appetite.

He was not so lucky. Ten offered to walk him back to his room after they'd cleaned up, and when they arrived, he followed Taeyong into the room and shut the door behind them, switching on the small lamp in the corner instead of the big light on the ceiling.

"Oh, do you want to stay for a little?" Taeyong asked, pretending like he had no clue why Ten was there. "We can watch a movie, maybe, or--" 

"Don't play dumb." Ten's voice was hard, but under it there was something else--exasperation? Concern? Taeyong swallowed, and turned to face him. In the half-light, the shadows across Ten's face made him look dangerous. "I told you, today was to get out of your own head for a little. I planned today in hopes that you would be able to get more comfortable. I even told you, nicely, to stop holding yourself to such a high standard. And did you listen to me?"

"No." It came out only above a whisper. Taeyong was starting to feel dizzy; his heartbeat thrummed in his ears, because of course Ten's sweet reminder in the morning, and the dark promise that lay beneath it had done nothing to convince Taeyong to do anything other than wind himself up all day. _If Ten had really meant it, he'd actually do something about it._ _If he doesn't do something about it, it means he's just saying it because he doesn't want my inability to reflect poorly on him_.

"No, what?" Ten prompted him, stepping into his space and holding his jaw between his index finger and his thumb, pushing his head back until Taeyong was looking him in the eye.

Awash with relief-- _ he meant it, he really meant it _ \--and buzzing with want, Taeyong let his eyes flutter shut and his lips part in invitation. "No, sir."

He heard a soft exhale of laughter, and then Ten's lips were on his, sweet and soft at first, then more insistent. He let Ten guide him backwards, towards his bed, both hands pressing into his hip bones. Taeyong landed clumsily on the mattress, letting Ten crowd him, leaning back until his hands gave way and he was knocked down onto his elbows, legs dangling off the side of the bed. He gasped into Ten's mouth, feeling a comfortable haze settle over him.

"What do you think this merits?" Ten asked softly, only pulling back a millimeter to get the words out. "I can't hurt you too bad because we have rehearsals tomorrow. But... a little spanking never hurt anyone, hm?"

Taeyong meant to respond with words, he really did, but all that came out was a moan as scenarios flashed through his head like pictures in a photo booth--him, bent over Ten's knee, or on all fours on his bed, tears running down his face; then, the next day, trying to hide his winces as the raw skin caught on the fabric of his underwear during their choreography lesson; and above all, the promise of the fall, with Ten at the bottom to catch him.

"Use your words, baby." Ten's voice was surprisingly gentle. Taeyong blinked his eyes open and found Ten giving him a fond look. "Work with me, and I'll take care of you. That's what you want, right?"

"Y-yes, sir," Taeyong forced out, momentarily blinded by the affection radiating off the other boy. But the moment passed--once he'd gotten his permission, Ten's face locked down, and suddenly the mean dom that Taeyong cherished and revered was back. 

"Let's say... ten hits, after my name," Ten said, the ghost of a smirk tugging at the left corner of his lips. "It'll get the message across, but it won't get in the way tomorrow."

"Whatever you think I need, sir," Taeyong replied, finally slipping into his role. "How do you want me?"

"There's my good boy," Ten murmured, thinking it over. "I think it'll be easier if you're on your hands and knees, on the bed, head towards the pillows." He backed up so that Taeyong could comply, giving him space to kick off his pants and underwear, fetching a soft blanket Taeyong could bite down on if he got too loud before moving behind him. "You don't need to count them."

It was the only warning he got--Ten brought his hand down quickly, the sting sharp and bright, punching the air from Taeyong's lungs. He felt a flush blooming across his chest, painting his normally pale body a light pink. The second hit came as quick as the first, then the third, each adding to the throbbing pain in his ass and the hardening of his dick. But it wasn't enough, it hadn't pulled him under the way he wanted it to.

"Is that all you've got?" Taeyong bit out.

"Getting so bratty already?" Ten leaned forward, digging his fingers into the rapidly darkening red splotch on Taeyong's right asscheek and making him squirm. "You want me to be rougher? Want me to beat your ass black and blue? Want to come into practice tomorrow limping so that the first thing the hyungs know about you is that you're mine?"

Taeyong whined, because yes,  _ yes _ , that's exactly what he wanted, even though he knew neither of them would ever let it go that far. He wanted to be put in his place, shown he was small, shown he didn't need to worry.

"You know I can't," Ten was continuing. "So tell me, what  _ do _ , you want, since this isn't enough?"

"It is, it is enough," Taeyong said hastily. "I... I just want-- I just want you to take away the worry."

Understanding lit in Ten's eyes, and he smiled. "Then all you need is patience. All I want is to undo you." He petted a hand through Taeyong's hair, the other still pressing into his ass so that the hurt didn't go away completely. Taeyong shuddered under his fingertips, moaning. Ten pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, and then drew back, landing a harsh smack to Taeyong's left side. It caught him by surprise and he gasped, grabbing a fistful of the blanket so tight that his knuckles turned white. The next hit was a backhand over the same spot, and Taeyong smiled as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, the ache sweeping up his body and going straight to his head. He lost himself in the next few hits, letting the waves of pain lull him further into a place far away from the rest of the world. His cock twitched against his stomach, leaking drops of precome as he sniffled, swallowing a sob as Ten landed a particularly hard hit. 

"Two more, baby," Ten said, voice drifting into Taeyong's cloud of safety like a gentle breeze. "You're doing so good."

Taeyong didn't know how to reply, just nodded, tucking his chin into his chest and pushing a bit of the blanket into his mouth, tasting salt from his tears. He bit down as Ten struck him again, a ragged noise forcing its way out of his throat as fresh tears spilled onto his cheeks. Finally, he was burning, and the feeling was heady and addictive. He took the last hit with a sigh, savoring the sharpness of the pain before it faded into a duller sensation.

"And done." Ten flipped Taeyong over, coaxing the blanket out of his mouth so he could steal a kiss. 

"Am I good?" Taeyong whispered once they broke away, letting Ten wipe away his tears.

"Yes, so good. You did well." Taeyong glowed as he kissed his forehead. Ten stood momentarily, shimmying out of his jeans and tossing the rest of his clothes aside. "Raise your arms so I can take off your shirt; I wanna see you." 

Taeyong obeyed, watching the way Ten's muscles worked under his smooth skin. Ten reached for a bottle of lube hidden in a bin under Taeyong's bed, and Taeyong felt a shock of excitement run through his entire body. Ten made quick work of it, drizzling some onto his palm and working it over his dick before coating a couple fingers and nudging Taeyong's legs wider. Ten leaned down, lips working over his chest and stomach before he settled at Taeyong's entrance, using his thumbs to spread him.

"Please," Taeyong whimpered. "Please, sir, fuck me." 

Ten smiled and pushed a finger in. Taeyong let his eyes roll back, head dropping onto the pillow, willing himself to relax quickly so he could get what he wanted. If his offense had been more serious--and if they didn't have important schedules coming up--he knew Ten wouldn't be so thorough, would start with two and give him cursory prep before replacing the fingers with his cock, rough, and trying to make him bleed. He wished they could, even thought about asking for it.

But not tonight. He let Ten take it slow, smiling in spite of himself when he paused every now and then to kiss the angry red marks on Taeyong's ass. 

"Ready for two?" Ten asked softly.

"Yes," Taeyong replied, drawing in a breath through his teeth. Ten added a second finger, the stretch making Taeyong clench his jaw to bite back a hiss. Ten worked his fingers in and out of him, curling them with each thrust, searching until he found it-- " _ there _ , there, sir, please--", using his free hand to hold Taeyong to the bed and stop him from bucking his hips up in response.

Ten added a third finger, and sat back a little to watch Taeyong's face as he milked his prostate. "What if I just made you come like this?" He laughed at the glare Taeyong gave him. "Oh, I know, you'd be so mad, but you're so cute right now." 

"I'd never let you touch me again," Taeyong lied adamantly.

"Sure." Ten's tone was easy, teasing. "I'm only playing," he added, withdrawing his fingers. "I'd only do that to you if you made me mad." Taeyong shivered because he knew he would, because he had before, and Taeyong had liked it. He watched as Ten lined himself up with his hole, his breath catching in his throat as he bottomed out.

"Fuck," he mumbled, grabbing at the sheets beneath him. It was  _ good _ , and it was  _ a lot _ , and he felt like he might combust if he didn't stay tensed, perched over some precipice. 

"Relax for me, baby." Ten was there with him, of course. "I thought we just went through this. I told you to let go."

Taeyong let out the breath he was holding, deflating into the mattress. “‘M sorry, sir."

"Forgiven," Ten said, almost absently. "I'll give you what you want, just keep breathing."

Taeyong did as he was told, only flinching slightly when Ten bent his head down to suck a hickey into his ribcage. He felt the pinch of teeth and let himself sink further down into the bed, the only feelings he cared to register being Ten's mouth on his skin, and his ass stuffed full, his own cock pulsing with need.

"Move," he whispered, a plea, a prayer. And Ten didn't deny him. His first few thrusts were slow, careful, just to make sure he wasn't hurting him, but he quickly picked up the pace. Taeyong locked his ankles behind Ten's back, keeping him anchored to him and opening himself up more for Ten to take and take. 

Ten's strokes were getting harsher, and a few fine beads of sweat dotted his forehead. He glowed in the soft light of the lamp, and Taeyong brought a hand up to his shoulder, half to hold onto, half to trace patternless circles into. "Ten, please, I need..."

"I haven't forgotten about you," Ten reassured him, leaning in for a kiss as he took Taeyong's dick in his hand, pumping fast and rough, making Taeyong mewl into his mouth at the sudden stimulation. "Gonna come, baby? Gonna come for me?"

"Yes, please, let me--fuck, let me come, I want it," Taeyong gasped out, trying to hold on to his last thread of sanity, pulled taut under the strain of his arousal.

Ten closed his eyes, his brows knitting, rhythm becoming erratic. "I'm almost there," he breathed out. "Beg for me."

"Please, sir, I'll do whatever you want." The words tumbled out of Taeyong's mouth, unbidden. "Want you to come with me, want you to feel good, too, please..."

Ten let out a low moan, jerking him off faster. "Come for me, baby," he said, curling into himself a little as his own orgasm hit him. 

It was all the encouragement Taeyong needed. He cut himself free, hips stuttering up weakly into Ten's hand before his own come splattered against his stomach and black spots swam behind his eyelids. 

For a moment, the only sound was dissonant, ragged panting, and then Taeyong heard a soft giggle. He cracked an eye open, unable to stop the silly, fucked out grin from spreading across his face when he saw Ten smiling happily down at him. 

"Let's get cleaned up," Ten said, and Taeyong groaned in protest, earning himself another peal of laughter.

Soon, they had showered and settled down into bed. Taeyong was curled up against Ten, nose pressed into his neck. 

"Thank you," he murmured, feeling sleep dragging him down. 

"Feel better?" Ten asked, sounding equally sleepy.

"Yes."

"Good. Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight." The last thing Taeyong remembered before sleep overtook him was Ten's warm, familiar scent.

__________________

__________________

Ten was right. Though a bit awkward at first, the next day went well. The older members were sweet, welcoming, and funny, and Taeyong found it easy to sit back and just focus on the work at hand.

During a water break, Taemin came up to him. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"Nervous," Taeyong answered honestly.

Taemin gave him a kind look. "It's okay," he confided, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm nervous too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please keep and eye out for new works in this series, as well as a new work altogether!! If you'd like to request a pairing and/or scenario, you can leave me a comment or ask me on [Tumblr](https://kjmsupremacist.tumblr.com/ask), where I'm also more than happy to chat! You can find my about/dni info there as well, under the [about](https://kjmsupremacist.tumblr.com/about) tab ^^  
> Also, I'm linking my [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/xiamimi) here but you don't have to send me anything! I just know some people like to. Comments, kudos, etc are just as valuable to me!


End file.
